Lunar Blade
by DragonSage123
Summary: This is a story that has nothing to do with Fruits Baskets other than the character's name. Please Read and rate! Chapter NINE has been redone! It might make a little more sense, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Lunar Blade **

**Chapter One **

**Author's Notes- These first notes are more or less for me.**

**Tohru(Ray) Kyou(Jeremy) Hatsuharu(Lional) Yuki's Fan Club Girls(Sheila, ) Yuki(Zinnia) **

**This not going to be like the acctual story Fruits Baskets. All of the characters will be OOC. Please Rate and Tell me what ya think of the story. The character's names are the one's that aren't in parenthese. The one's that are are the original names. **

"So, who lives in there?" asked a masculine voice through my half-cracked door.

"Just a half-breed, forget about her." This voice turned out to be one of my '**least**' favorite next door neighbors. I could see her through the crack in the door. She was a blonde, not that I have anything against blondes. It's just that when you apply blonde jokes to her, the blondes in the jokes are brilliantly smart. She loves to tread around showing off as much as she possibly can. _For God's sakes_, I'd think sometimes. _There are children here._

_Why don't they just leave?_ I thought trying to decide if I'd get up and close the door. I finally have a day off, and she ruins it every single time! I thought I might be able to get away from all of the trouble if I came to Kytenlia. Nope. It just seems to follow me every which way… See what I get for thinking… I start arguing with myself. That sure makes me look like a normal person.

A knock on my door brought me back to reality.

"Yes?" I said groggily. I lifted my head to see someone poking their head through my cracked door.

"Hi," he waved. "I'm new here and wanted to get to know my neighbors." I thought I heard him say, "…for the time being," but I thought nothing of it. He walked in without any thought of asking. I was too tired to ask him to get out. "I'm Kyou," he said taking a nice look around. Then he looked at me. "Could I ask your name?" _You just did_, I wanted to say but kept it to myself. _Plus, it's 'May I…' not 'Could I…' Ugh, I think too much,_ I thought to myself still trying to wake up.

I sat up-right rubbing the sleeping sand from my eyes and glancing at the clock on the opposing wall. I had a couple of hours till I was even going to get ready for work. Then I looked from the clock to him to find him a nice looking kind of guy. Rare, but I doubt he's as nice as he makes himself out to be. My god, I mean there's no way a Kyten with orange hair that hung perfectly around his face to make him look as if he walked out of some Hollywood movies not five minutes ago would be a prince charming. It's the obvious thought, isn't it? There's also no way someone like him could be some kind of gentleman when he had the body of a heavenly being that stood out in any crowd no matter where you were. His pants and shirt seemed to add to all of this by exaggerating every muscle that had obviously no fat what-so-ever. His long cat-like tail swung in delightful swings, and his ears were perked as if he was meeting someone of importance. _Yes, Prince Charming's evil twin just walked in,_ I sniggered to myself.

"What are ya' doing, Kyou? I thought you wanted to check this place out." Sheila, my horrid next door neighbor, stuck her head in not venturing any further into a 'Half-breed's' room as she'd say behind my back loud enough so that I could hear. The only reason she didn't like me was because I looked everything like a human being and nothing like a Kyten. The only thing that I was lucky enough to have such as a Kyten was a wondrous voice. It had been my world till a few years ago, but that's history. I don't like history.

He looked over his shoulder to answer. "I'll let you finish it later. I want to talk to sleepy head here. She, uh, has something I want, and I'd like to talk to her about it." I gave him a slight look, but went back to my task of trying to rid my eyes of dust.

Sheila, thankfully, didn't argue and left with an expression saying she'd kill me if anything happened, like anything would. That would be a laugh to tell Lional, my best friend. He'd be laughing harder than I would.

I looked from my door then to the 'guy.' God, and how many times have I heard his name already? I really need to start listening. "Okay, what do ya' want, mister?" I asked leaning forward putting my elbows on my knees that where draped over the bedside.

He let out a great sigh and collapsed on the floor startling me just enough to make me raise an eyebrow, but nothing to make me really jump three feet in the air. "Am I ever glad to get away from her," he said as more of a statement than a question. "All she did was hang on my arm and talk, talk, talk, talk." He made a little beak like figure with his hand imitating her. "It was plain out scary," he made the hand pupet say. Changing the pitch of his voice, he did a really funny impression of Sheila. "Oh and over there is the spot were most of the losers hand out. You know you're cute. Blah, blah, blah." I gave him a slight grin when he finished.

"Well," I said trying to get to the point. "Now that you've 'gotten rid' of her, could ya' please leave? I was sleeping." He gave me a semi-startled look that immediately changed to one of hurt.

"But I need to repay you for your help," he whined, his hand pupet agreeing with him.

I gave him a questioning look, shook my head in spite of myself, sprawled myself back onto my bed, and closed my eyes hoping that ignoring him might give him the impression that I didn't want him there and he could now leave. He didn't take the hint. I felt the side of my bed have this sudden drop and the springs let shrieking whines as more weight was added to the bed. I looked over my shoulder to find him there giving me this childish grin. It was as bad as him saying, "Ignoring me won't work," in one of those high pitched singing voices.

Getting very agitated, I tried to push him off as I said, "What do you want?! I'm trying to sleep!"

He didn't fall off as planned. He took hold of my necklace and my left arm to brace himself.

"What's this?" he asked with sudden interest.

I took it from him and yanked my arm from his firm hold still trying to knock him out of the bed. "It was a gift from my dying grandma. Why?"

"No reason," he shrugged.

"Okay, now that we have that settled, will you PLEASE get out of my bed!?!" This damned guy was going to be the death of me. If not, I was going to be the death of him. I was really hoping that I wouldn't be running him much around the complex of apartments.

He gave me the puppy dog face. Lower lip poking out, eyes as big as could be…You know the face that no one wants to deal with. That was the one he was giving me at that exact moment. "B-but, I'm repaying my debt to you," he whined. That was the last straw, and what debt must he repay me? He didn't owe me a thing!

"Do that later! I'm trying to sleep!" I screamed as I pushed the boy off my bed, finally succeeding in kicking him off by kicking him in the nuts.

That had been what he wanted to hear, but not what he'd wanted to happen. His pout went from a grin to pure pain within a second's time. When the pain seemed to have passed he hollered at the top of his lungs, "Yes! A date!" He walked over to me and took my wrists in my hands very excitedly. "Meet me outside at seven. Promise, or I won't leave you alone," he said stiffening his legs as if not to be budged from that spot. This guy was treating me as if we'd known each other for years.

I sighed dramatically thinking about what he'd said. "Fine, but on one condition," I said. He didn't say anything, but he gave me the expectant look. I shook my head. There was no way on Earth or Kytenlia that he was really just going to walk into my room and ask me out without standing me up. "You have to actually show up, got it?"

He blinked a couple of times like the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Then he agreed with a little bit of worry in his voice, but that seemed to pass as he quickly jolted out of my room. From there, I turned back into my pillow and blankets and went straight to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lunarblade chapter Two!!!**

**Chapter Two**

I stood in front of the apartment building. It was already five pass, and he wasn't there. _Why am I here? Why was he repaying me for something he-I'm not even going there, _I thought to myself. _Why did I say I would come?_ I would be at work right now working for the money that will keep me living in the complex if none of this would've happened. Not to mention, I had to make the phone call asking if I could use up a little of my hours to go on this date. I hated that way Fred's voice just perked when I told him I was being dragged somewhere with a guy. "Oh, hey," he called probably not realizing he was yelling into the receiver of the phone. "Ray's got a date! Can you believe it…?" The shrills that came from the girls at my work at the amazement that I, Ray, had gotten a date were phenomenal. They got a real crack out of that, and they aren't going to let me live it down either.

I heard the front doors to the apartment complex open, the sound of foot steps, and the sound of that doors closing. I turned to see if it was him_. If it wasn't, I would just go up to my room and spend the rest of the night despising men. No need in waiting for some guy who wouldn't show up anyways, right? Yeah, I'm right. No point..._

_…Damn! _

"Did I keep you long?" There went my chance of despising men. It was him. When I looked at him, I was terribly surprised to see him 'dressed up.' Not dressed up as in a dress, dress, but dressed up as in some really non cheapo clothes. I thought he would've worn something that was semi-ordinary. Was I totally wrong, or what? He was wearing a smile that could've knocked over and audience of fans and more thought I doubt he knew that. His shirt which was a light blue was tucked into a pair of white trousers that went cleverly with his long coat that ended just below his knees. His hears were just as perky as before but could be seen much better against his jelled hair. The only spot that had not been jelled was a piece of hair that hung over his left incredulously pale blue eye. The rest of his hair had been pulled back into a low-hanging pony tail. His tail waving this way and that just added more effect to what he was wearing.

Embarrassed, I looked down at myself. All I had done to make sure I looked seemingly okay was to put on a nice pair of pants that I'd just got done washing. I could've taken a shower and semi-cleaned myself up, but nooo! I thought he was standing me up, so why not look as if the world was ending and I didn't give a damn? God, I could be such a… GRR!

_Heh, funny, she must've had a hard time picking something to wear, _He thought to himself. _How cute! I knew I should've tried to look less formal, but I just couldn't resist trying to make a good impression seeing as how this is my first date in a long, long time. Well, at least she came. God, I don't think I would've wanted her to wear anything formal or skimpy for that matter. It just wouldn't have looked right on her. Well, it might have been better if she had. I don't know if I can keep my hands off of her like that. She looks so… what's the word? Perfect! Perfect fits wonderfully! The navy blue top has this 'I'm not going to show you anything' look. The pants fit her waist and legs perfectly flaring almost torturously out not allowing me to see her ankles. The tennis shoes also make her look so untouchable. It looks like she forgot to brush her waist-length brown hair in the process. It's going every which way, but it's really hot! Okay, stop thinking about her! You'll attack her now if you don't, Jeremy. _

I shifted my eyes to the ground, slowly still trying to sound larger than I felt at the point in time. "Yes, five minutes standing here looking like an idiot is pretty long for a girl to waiting. I thought ya' had stood me up."

Shocked at her comment, he answered as if he was innocent and hadn't ever stood anyone up in his life. "Who? Me? Never! Hmm, plus, I did make that promise not to." I gave him a look as if to say, 'What promise?' That's when I realized he'd been talking about back in the room. The look in his eyes went from 'Surprise' to ' Eureka!' "I guess, I'll just hav'ta keep you five minutes later then." He gave me a sneaky smile. I really hate this small feeling that he gives me. I averted me eyes to keep from staring at him. _I'm never letting on that I might even like him a little. _The song 'I won't say I'm in love' popped in my head. Great, a stupid song is now stuck in my head. I really hope I don't start humming. That would be really bad if he knew…

Taking me by surprise, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a very expensive looking car. It looked kind of like a red mustang. I couldn't tell. I've never been really great with telling the difference between cars and companies and stuff like that. I still wasn't use to the Kyten world being born on Earth and all. I don't even know if they have the same forms of vehicles.

We drove past the main part of town which is the place I was most familiar with. He was taking me to the other part of town that had hotels and bars and other things I prefer not to think about. I had only been here a couple of times to get things for Lional. HOLD IT! Bars? Hotels? Where were we going? I glanced up at him and gave him a worried smile. I doubt he noticed with how he stared at the road. At least he seemed to know how to drive pretty well.

Kyou hoped with his entire heart that she was not getting any ideas. He didn't want her thinking he was 'that' kind of guy. It'd be horrible. He wouldn't blame her if she did, but he hoped she didn't. He stole a quick glace… Did she just give him the glance, weak smile thing? _Oh god! She thinks that's what I'm doing. I should've told her. Should I tell her now? _He contemplated for a couple of minutes before deciding that he would let her mind wander just a bit more. _That would spoil the fun, _he thought. _Damn… Hold it! Does she mind cursing? I mean I don't do it much, but it can slip every now and then. Dang… Damn… I really am anxious… How am I ever going to get through this date? _He pondered as he turned onto the block just before their turn off.

I finally stick up the courage to ask, "Where are you taking me?" Thank the lord my voice didn't crack! Though, anyone could've told that I was nervous and I knew it.

He glanced at me and gave me a smile that was half-way mischievous and half-way reassuring at the same time. I didn't like it one bit. "Some where," he replied.

_I don't trust you, mister!! You're way too suspicious, _I thought to myself while trying sneaking peaks whenever I could without him noticing._ Where are you taking me!?! Are you some creepo? Eke! Please say I'm wrong! _

He parked in front of a large building that seemed to be split into different sections; one being a bar, and another being a hotel. I gave him a glare that told him that if he was even thinking about taking me in either one of those places he'd be dead, but he didn't seem to notice it. He was looking for something or somewhere. He started walking towards the gap between the buildings. I hesitated before following him. We walked straight passed the building and into an alley way. Great, this is even better. _Why not just do it in an alley way?_ I thought. _I hate men!_

He walked towards a door on the side of the building. He knocked and two eyes appeared from a slide on the door. The eyes on the other side of the slide looked as if they'd been through a good couple of days without sleep. The voice that was connected to the eyes was gruff and groggy sounds. "Password?"

"C'mon, Shigure, just let me in." The door opened. The man that opened the door could've been best explained as a very lazy looking man; tall, lanky, and much more tired looking than any normal man on Earth or Kytenlia.

"Still the last one on the right?" Kyou asked pointing down the long dark hall way.

"Nope, left now," the man said peeking out the door we had just entered through and then closed it.

"Kay. Thanks man." Kyou took hold of my hand and led me down the hall. We walked passed a good number of doors before we found the last one. I could hear some loud music. _Bar,_ was the only thought that popped in my head at that point in time. No, I had never worked or been in a bar, but in the movies there had always been some form of loud music blaring in the background. Hold it! I'm fifteen! I can't drink! What is he thinking?!

I jerked my hand from his. I held my wrist, glad to have it back. Then, I blurted out without much other thought, "I'm too young to go into bars!"

Kyou looked back at me with astonishment in his eyes and a gaping hole for a mouth as he felt my hand leave his. _What was-_"I'm too young to go into bars!" I shouted at him. It rang in his ears a couple of times before he fully understood what she had just said.

The laughter burst from him without warning. It rang through the halls, his laughter that is. What was he laughing about? "What's so funny?" I was so bewildered. What was going on?

When his laughs began to soften and he finally stopped laughing though his arm still clutched his stomach as the last small heaps of laughter left his body, he said, "I'm sorry." He coughed. "I promise, I'm not laughing at you; just your assumption that I was taking you to a bar. I'm way too young to go to one, also. Well, maybe not 'way' to young, but I wouldn't be allowed to do much if I did go to one." I felt my cheeks turn a deep red. "I'm nineteen. You?" he asked.

"Fifteen," I said still blushing.

He let out a little chuckle and continued, "Ah…Plus, I'm not the kind of person who gets excited about drinking or getting drunk in that matter. I'm taking you to a Karaoke place that I love to sing at." He gave me a reassuring smile and led me into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

We went from a dimly lit corridor to a brightly lit room filled with fifty to eighty people. There was a stage filled with equipment and a few people willing to make fools of them selves. Off in the distance was a pretty good size refreshment stand. Drunks stood over at the bar area, but there didn't seem to be many since it was a school night. People were scattered here and there. Most were up at the stage laughing at the drunks who were trying to sing and listening to the non drunks that weren't too bad at singing.

Suddenly the lights all went white. The few people who'd been on stage walked off. A man replaced them. He announced something to the audience with one of those announcer-like voices that are smooth but very deep. "Look who just walked in everyone!" The man said pointing towards Kyou and me. "The one and only Jeremy! Oooh, and he's brought someone with him. Who is this young lady, Kyou?"

Kyou? I looked up to the boy next to me and saw him shining. A spot light found its way upon us. He's Kyou!?! I was a bit angry with myself for not remembering the guy's name before now. After all, he was kind enough to bring me here. I looked into the crowed and found that some of the girls where glaring at me. I felt myself shrink. I didn't like the idea of having more enemies than I already had. I looked at Jeremy who was totally enjoying this. He's so used to this. Well, I should be also, but that's history.

A couple of guys and girls, a few of them being the ones that were glaring at me, walked up to us and said hello. Kyou seemed to know most of them and was glad to introduce me as his 'girlfriend'. I wasn't too happy about that, but I decided not to say anything about it till later. I might as well let him have his fun while he still could. I stood there for a while listening to their conversation that changed form time to time with out much interference.

The whole time Kyou stood there talking to his friends; I kept receiving looks from the girls that had been introduced as Lora, Flore, Destiny, Lil, and Sarah. Destiny seemed to be the gang leader seeing as how she was the only one who talked mostly with Kyou. The others just put in comments here and there, nothing really big.

The looks that the five girls kept shooting me made me really uncomfortable, so I tugged on Kyou's shirt sleeve hoping that I'd get his attention. I felt kind of like a child doing this. I didn't like that feeling, either. I hated feeling insecure.

He told his friends to wait a minute and leaned down as close to me as he could.

"What?"

"I'm going to get a drink. Be right back." Before he could say anything, I hurried towards the refreshments area looking over my shoulder to make sure he wasn't following me. He wasn't, but the girls were. Only three of them were following me, but they still were.

The girls walked up to me. I said nothing trying as hard as I could to ignore them. It didn't last long though.

"Hello," the second in lead said as she sat her purse down next to my drink.

"Hello?" I said as more of a question to why she was there than anything else.

The three of them had decided to group around me for one was on my right (the second in the lead), one was on my left, and one stood behind me.

"So, what's really your relationship with Kyou?" The blue head named Destiny asked looking me over.

"Yeah, what's a girl like you doing with someone like him? What does a human think she's doing with Kyou?" Lil said.

"I'm not a human, thank you very much. Plus, he just said girl friend, if I remember correctly. That means I'm a girl who's a friend."

"That's what you'd like us to think, isn't it," one of them retorted. I couldn't tell who.

"Well, we don't have to worry much. You see everyone in this room," she motioned towards the other side of the room, "hates half breeds. Half breeds are pitiful beings. Half a human, who would wish to be something like that, a human, that's who. Humans want to be perfect. They'll do almost anything. They are pitiful beings. We should've wiped them from their own planet when we had the chance, but we were kind. We made a peace treaty with you all, and then things like you were born. Kyou isn't worth your time. He'll throw you out as soon as he can. You're just a fling." She looked to her friends and nodded towards Kyou. "See you later," she called as they went back to Kyou and his friends.

I just sat there in utter silence that nearly killed me. Was that really how people hear looked at me? I had never thought anything of my heritage… I didn't know I was considered disgusting in people's eyes. I sat there in utter silence staring at my drink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Ugh, not more girls. He just wanted to talk to Tohru into singing with him. He would just love that. He couldn just imagine her beautiful voice, her body moving with the beat, him self being right next to her. God, quit thinking. It'll be the death of you.

"Hey, Kyou, your friend said that you're single," one of the returning girls said swinging from side to side in a giddy sort of way.

_Single? She said I was single? Why would she say something like that? Did I do something to upset her? That's the last thing she should have said! _

"I'll be right back you all," he pulled one of his friends towards him and whispered into his ear. "What ever you do, don't let them near me, kay?" The guy nodded his head in confused agreement. Kyou heard moans of regret coming from the girls as he went in search of Tohru.

Kyou found her at the refreshments stand with her head on her arms looking to her clear drink.

"Tohru, is everything okay?" he asked putting his hand on my head.

"Yeah," I said absent mindedly. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." He sat down next to me and sighed. He sighed once, twice, three times before I got the hint that he knew I wasn't "fine." "Look, those girls just said something I really wasn't expecting them to say."

"Is that why you said I was single?" I looked up at him. I didn't really see him, but I knew he was looking right back at me. He wasn't upset, just wondering why.

"I didn't like it when you called me your girlfriend, okay? I haven't been in a relationship ever. I… I never had time for that before," I paused trying to gather the right words, "before I moved here to Kytenlia. I told them that you said I was a 'girl' friend, not a girlfriend. Do you understand the difference?"

"Yeah, I understand. I kinda whish ya wouldn't have said that though. I said that so they'd leave me a lone."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't even think about that." I lifted my head off of the counter. "Look, I-"

The announcer fellow got up on stage and said, "Well, that was an… odd song. Thank you sir, and who will be our next singers, hmm?"

I felt him lower his head to my ear. "Want to get up on stage? It's a lot of fun." Why not? Kytens are gifted with the gift of song. They can sing better than any human without training. I should be horrible compared to Kyou. Plus, I need something familiar to cool me off.

"Sure." We were on stage within seconds.

"Kyou and the young lady…?" The announcer lowered the microphone to my mouth. How familiar that was. "Tohru." I answered trying to remember some good songs.

"So, what's the song you two will be singing?"

I felt Kyou's arm reach around my waist and take hold as he said, "Somebody Like You, by Keith Urban." He lowered his head to my ear once again. "You do know that one, don't you?" He whispered. I nodded to his delight. The announcer handed us both a microphones and put the music in. I let the music take me as it had before a few years before...

(Flash Back!)

"Hurry Tohru! You don't want to keep them waiting."

"I'm coming! Where's Momiji?"

"He's waiting at the front for you," My manager said.

I ran towards the curtains. Please don't let me mess up! I prayed.

The announcement came and I walked on stage opposite Momiji. We both waved watching as the fans stood cheering madly.

"Hi everyone! Ready for the night of your lives?" I was answered with a long lasting cheer from the crowed. I nodded towards Momiji and we sang our hearts out. The band behind us, audience in front, and Eric and me dancing in the midst of it all was heaven for everyone. I had the time of my life. I loved it all until we tried to leave…

There were people left and right screaming. They all were looking at me. I was happy. People wanted me to sign things for them. I did it happily. Then 'he' showed up. He came up to me and opened his coat saying, "Sign this." I was scared out of my wits when the man had nothing but a pen hanging from his neck and the trench coat wide open showing the world his birth day suit.

When I looked up after falling to the ground crying, I saw everyone differently. They all looked creepy and I saw things I didn't want to see. Momiji was next to me asking me if I was ok. I just answered with tears. His arms surrounded me.

Later that night, I was in my apartment deciding if I should stay with the group. We'd put so much effort into that group, but if that were to happen again... I couldn't even think of it.

_Knock. Knock_. I went to the front door and found him there. The man from that afternoon and he had friends.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He replied, "I'm here to say I'm sorry. That was wrong of me to do that this afternoon. I was hoping I could come in and explain to you why I did such a thing."

I nodded not thinking that he would try any thing else. I would trust him. Maybe he'd been drunk or something. No point in saying no, right? Something in the back of my head said "Don't! Remember what he did to you!" but I pushed those feelings to the back of my mind.

We talked about that afternoon. He said that everything had been a big dare. He said he wouldn't have taken under usual circumstances, but the guy was going to send some pictures to his wife if he hadn't done it. I forgave him for it. Black mail could make you do a few things you wouldn't usually.

I told them that I was going to get some more tea and that I'd be right back. When I came back I caught them coming up with another scheme that had to do with what happened this morning. I got to the phone and had just called Momiji when the man from this afternoon took the phone from my hand and told Momiji goodbye and hung up. I fell to the ground. He was on me within seconds. I tried to push him off but couldn't. His friends came and helped him strap me down while they tore off my clothes.

I saw everything with wide eyes hoping that Momiji would come and help me. That's when I realized they where touching things that were mine and only mine. They had already undressed them selves while at it.

"Hel-" I tried to scream. One of the other guys stuck underwear in my mouth.

They said horrible things such as 'you're ours so don't expect us to let you go.' or 'Sing sweetie. It'd make things much more pleasant.'

I kept thinking of the things I'd do to them if I wasn't tied like this. They just kept touching me. One of them started to stick something in unspeakable places when we heard sirens.

_Police? Here? Had Momiji... No,_ I thought. _He'd probably forgotten by now_.

We heard a knock on my front door. I spat out the underwear within my mouth and yelped, "Help!" and then everything went black.

I found myself awake next in a hospital. Momiji and the band were there, my mom and dad where there. The doctor was talking to them with a concerned face.

Mom? I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to. I might have to tell them, and I couldn't. No, I wouldn't. Momiji was the first to realize I was awake.

"She's awake! Tohru, are you ok? I'm sorry..." He trailed off and began crying. I put my hand to his face to show him that it was okay. At least you'd come to save me.

After that I couldn't stand being on Earth. The doctor said that it might be the best to send me to Kyten. My mother and father didn't really have much choice. I left after that and ended up here, singing again.

(Snaps back!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

_Her voice is much more beautiful then any half-breed I know,_ Kyou thought to him self. _Is she sure she's a half breed? Well, she has to be. I mean, all Kytens have something about them that makes them different from humans. These traits are normally ears, tails, and our voice quality. _

The song ended and the room filled its self with cheers. I felt my old rush of being on stage. It felt wonderful.

We were walking off stage telling each other how much we loved each other's voices. That's when I saw a man in a large trench coat_. Oh god! Not again,_ I thought. _Please, oh, please not again_. _I don't want to have to relive that again._ I fell to my knees unaware that I was doing so. I saw the man one last time before my world went black.

Kyou hadn't thought he had ever had a partner that sounded that wonderful. He was glad he brought her here.

His thought's wondered to what the girls had said about him being single. Saying such things came from Ray's mouth. Oh and what a mouth she has, and those lips...

Ray's hand that had been wrapped in his through out the song was now cold as ice. That was followed by the falling of her body. Thankfully, Kyou caught her. He put his free hand to her forehead. _No fever. What was wrong? Stage fright? No way. She was singing like she had done it for years before._

"Call an Ambulance! She's out cold!" Kyou looked up and saw one of his friends. "Hatori, help me get her somewhere and set her down." The man in the trench coat rushed over. They walked her over towards the refreshment area that had a few seats they could set her in.

Tohru, please, be ok, he thought urging his fright to stay at a natural level, not that there is a natural level of fright. What's wrong? Please be ok! I shouldn't have brought you here. It must've been stage fright. That's all it can be. She moved! She looks...scared… Of what? What's she scared of? God, I feel helpless.

The Ambulance arrived about thirty minute's later. They set her on the bed and asked if there were any relatives with her. "I brought her here. Does that count?"

"You her boyfriend?" asked one of the men in white.

"Not exactly," Kyou said trying to look behind the man to see Tohru.

"Yes or no?" the man said gaining Kyou's attention once again.

Looking nervously at the man he decided whether or not he should lie, and now was a good time to lie. "Yes."

"Get in boy," the man commanded.

I hopped in and waited at her side as they diagnosed Tohru.

They took out this horrid smelling substance and ran it under her nose a few times.

(Flash Back)

He stuffed the underwear in my mouth. There was this foul sent. It was horrible. What was it? I don't remember this before. What is it?

(Back to Reality)

I felt my eyes open and I jerked forwards not knowing where I was. "Ugh, what is that smell?" I saw two unknown men and then Kyou.

Kyou rushed to my side pushing through the doctors. He held my hand and kept asking if I was ok and saying sorry for something. The doctors asked him to sit down. They wanted to make sure all I had done was faint.

We walked out of the hospital with smiles on our faces. He had his arm around my shoulder. It was kind of funny. I rarely let anyone get that close and yet here he was. It was really… nice. I guess I could fall in love...if that's what this was, of course, but I really doubted that's what it was. If it was a one time fling-No I won't think of that now.

Kyou pulled out his cell phone and called someone.

"Hey, Hatori, thanks for the help," there was a pause. "Yeah… She's fine thanks. She just fainted. Hey, that's not funny!" he said pulling the phone from his ear and yelling at the phone. Then there was Laughter. "Hey, could you pick up my car. It's out front. Oh hush, and get your ass here. Thanks man."

I looked up at the moon. It was straight over head. Hold on...School! "Kyou, what time is it?"

"Around midnight, why?" _She used my name_, he thought happily. It sounded wonderful coming from her lips_. God...I'd just love to hear that when...maybe I should think about something else._

"School! Damn it. I have a test tomorrow, too."

Kyou gave me a blank stare. _Oh, yeah, school, _he thought. _What a waste of time. It meant that much less time with her. I wonder what grade she's in… I wonder if she does schooling the way Kytens do or Humans…Humans have such strange traditions, but she's half-human. Doesn't that mean she was born here? I won't ask._

The car arrived. The man with the trench coat stepped out. I swear I jumped out of my skin and to the moon. "The-the..." I could feel my head becoming dizzy.

"Hi Will. What's up with you, Tohru?"

"That's Will?" _No. Not again. I will not faint again._

"Hi sweetie," Hatori said.

Sweetie! I'll show you sweetie! I stomped up to the guy and gave him a nice little sucker punch on his right cheek.

"Don't you ever, I repeat, EVER call me that again!" I must've raised my hand for another round because Kyou came over and grabbed hold of my wrist. "Tohru, what was that for?" he sounded alarmed.

"I'm no one's sweetie!" I was in full rage. I screamed at Kyou with such force that I think it sent him back a few steps.

"Ok, you're not 'sweetie'". What's wrong, Tohru?" I lowered my fist, but kept on glaring at Hatori. Then I felt the tears start to well up inside, and I just answered with tears. I fell to the ground hoping my life would end. "I'm sorry," was all I could squeeze through all of my tears.

Kyou wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him and fell asleep.

I looked up at Hatori. He hadn't taken much damage but was still a bit surprised. "You ok?" Kyou asked picking Tohru up in his arms. A lot had happened in one night.

"Yeah. Just wasn't expecting that. She's got some troubles, man. Don't blame her for that," he said scratching his bald head.

"I didn't plan to. Could you help me get her into the car? I'm going to drive her to my place. I don't know if she locked her apartment."

"Sure."

Kyou sat in the driver's seat wondering what could've caused her to do such a thing. Maybe he could ask her about it next time they go out, if there was a next time...

He also wanted to know about her voice. It was beautiful. Not many half-breeds can sing better than a full breed. There's only one half breed that's known for her voice. _I need to check out the library tomorrow,_ he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

He entered the Library asking the librarian where he could find information on Lunar Blade. She pointed to the farthest part of the Library. He nodded a 'thanks' and left the front desk.

_I know they have some kind of tale of the first Lunar Blade to walk this planet,_ he thought walking towards the back of the library. He read through seven to eight different books before he found what he'd been looking for.

It read, 'Lunar Blade is known for her singing and the necklace that holds the power of time. She is the Goddess that walks with Kytens.

'She first came to Kytenlia to find a hiding spot from the Demon Lord, Lecrod. He'd been so enchanted by her ability to sing that he demanded her to become his wife. When she declined and ran away, he came after her. He followed her all the way to Kytenlia.

'She seemed like a normal Kyten until she was the first to marry and give birth to a human. Most Kyten took this omen as evil. Her husband was killed for the thought of evening marrying such a creature. They let her and the child live, but no Kyten child that knew the child treated her or her child well.

'Lunar Blade had hoped that now that she was among her own race the Demon Lord would have forgotten about her. Unfortunately, he hadn't, and he had found her daughter playing with herself in a valley near Lunar Blade's home. He decided to take the girl and use her so he could force Lunar Blade to become his wife. A group of men had been watching all of this. They left the child to her death, but one of the sons felt sorry. He knew what it was like to loose someone special and Lunar Blade's daughter was all she had. He ran to Lunar Blade and told her the news. Lunar Blade became so infuriated that she took up her husband's sword and swore that if she did not return all, Kytens would be cursed for all eternity.

'The Kytenlia King was a very superstitious man, so he took this threat very seriously. He told Lunar Blade that she could have all the help she needed for the journey.

It took the war party a week to get ready. During this time an older woman who'd claim that she'd been looking for Lunar Blade came to the castle hoping she had finally found her. Lunar Blade was very confused when the older woman gave her a necklace that had the engravings of a sun and moon parted by the hands of a clock that stood at twelve sharp.

'The woman told her never to open it. She said she'd given it to Lunar Blade for she hadn't had her own children and there was a prophecy. This prophecy stated that when the half child was taken by the demon she should give the necklace of time to the mother. The lady also told her that if she was ever in trouble all she needed to do was find the moon and point her sword asking for Luna, goddess of the moon, to give her strength.

'Lunar Blade didn't give much thought of this at the time though she did take the amulet out of kindness. She traveled to the planet of demons. She fought with the Lord swearing she wouldn't loose. Unfortunately, she did. She was thrown into the dungeon till the week after for the wedding.

'The dungeon had sun roof to let light in. Lunar Blade cried for days before she remembered the older lady's words. Lunar Blade then decided to see if it would do anything. She cried upon the necklace and then asked Luna to give her strength. Nothing seemed to happen. With that, Lunar Blade nearly lost all hope and would've lost hope if not a day later, Lunar Blade heard the dungeon guards talking about a plague that had just struck out of no where. It turned it's victims as white as the moon and then for some strange reason a sword would kill them after hours of suffering. Lunar Blade smiled down at her necklace. The lady had been right. She vowed that when she got home, she would take thank kind lady and find any way possible to help in payment for her gift.

'She told the Demon Lord it would stop if he let her and her daughter return to Kytenlia. He said that he didn't know how much of Kytenlia was left, but she could leave if the plague would stop.

'Lunar Blade returned to Kytenlia and saved it from perishing from this galaxy from all of the demon warriors that had killed millions. From then on all Kytens praised her and human/Kyten marriages.'

"I think I found it," Kyou whispered closing the book and taking it to the check out counter.

I woke up in a bed so unfamiliar to me. I started freaking out_. Where am I? Oh no!_ I looked down at myself. _Still clothed_, I heaved a sigh of relief. _Good, nothing happened_. That still left the question of where I was.

The room was strangely large. It had a couch, coffee table, T.V., a desk, and the king size bed I had been sleeping in. It was defiantly a man's room with all of the mess on the coffee table and dishes in the sink. There were girl posters all over the room, and I didn't know any lesbians. Plus, there were also boxers, men pants, and shirts hanging out of a dresser drawer to my left. It had to be a man's apartment.

I got out of bed hoping I was alone. I checked the bathroom that led to the kitchen. Wow, what a big apartment. It must be really expensive. Who do I know that has money like this? No one, at least know one who'd told me. Was I found on the street? Last thing I remember was being on the ground in front of the hospital.

I sat on the couch still trying to figure out where I could be. My eyes slid over the table top. A note?

'Hey,

Hope you slept well. Sorry about not dropping you off at your own apartment. I didn't know if it was locked or not. Nothing happened, so you don't have to worry. I'm at the library. If you need me, call my cell. The number's in the kitchen by the phone.

Kyou.' It was signed with a little heart.

_This apartment belongs to Kyou? My lord! Where does he get the money?... What time is it?_ I looked at the clock that was over his bed head. It read ten. Ten! I need to get to school! I don't know where to find my school, though... I can call his cell and find out from him!

I ran into the kitchen. Phone… Phone… Where is the phone? Over there! He had a really nice phone. Who is this guy? Who cares? I need to get to school soon!

The phone rang three times before he actually picked up.

"Yes? This is Kyou speaking," he said in a kind of hushed voice.

"Kyou? Thank the lord! How do I get to school from your apartment?"

"Same way you get to school from yours. We live six or seven rooms away from each other," I blinked at his response. He lives on my hall, talk about being dumb.

"You live in the same building as me? But your room, it's so big!"

I heard laughter and a few hushing sounds in the background. "Yeah, so? It's probably a lot more expensive, too."

He's still at the library. I had heard it opens at seven. Two hours is a long time. "Okay, thanks for bringing me here last night. Umm, I'm going to school. See ya'."

"Oh-" I hung up before he finished. I shouldn't have, but I need to get to school, now!

I found my clothes hanging on a line outside on his balcony. He has a balcony...scary! I'm gawking at his house when I'm late for school. Smart, right?

I ran to my apartment and made myself some lunch. I locked up and headed to school.

I apologized for being late and said it wouldn't happen again to the secretary in the school's office. My locker had been trashed as normal. What do these kids have a problem with? I'm just a bit different and they have to make a whole big thing about it... It really annoys me.

I walked in and got a very mean stare from my teacher who really didn't care that I was late. He just cared that I was late and he can torture me about it. I sat down next to my best friend. "Hey," I whispered.

"Why were ya' late? Page one-thirty-six," Lional said.

"Worried? Slept in," I said turning to the page he'd told me to turn to.

"Not worried. Bored. You work too much. Take a break and come to my house tonight," he said.

"I can't. Tonight's going to be full. Lunar Blade's going to be at work tonight." I glanced at the teacher. Good his back was turned.

"The imposter?" he asked.

"Yep. That one." I rolled my eyes. She could barely sing, but some people prefer the fake to the real. The thought of the real Lunar Blade walking into their restaurant would've been a spectacular event, but I really doubt it would ever happen.

"I hate that," I nodded.

I felt a piercing eye. The teacher caught us. I mean me...

"Tohru, will you tell the class why you were late this morning?"

"I slept in," I stated looking around at the class. Since last night, I was a little bit uneasy with all of the Kytens that were looking at me. Do they really see me as disgusting?

"Where you out late last night?"

"Yes sir. I went to the hospital for some check ups and didn't get in till late. I'm very sorry," I said staring him straight in the eyes.

"Well you should be. Now, what were you and Lional talking about?"

"Why I was late, sir."

"I seriously doubt that. Since you've lied I would like you stay after school with me."

Lional jumped to his feet. "Sir, we really were only talking about why she was late."

"Then you may join her after school." When the teacher had turned his back, we both looked at each other apologetically.

We finished lunch and headed down to the gym while we waited for the sixth period bell to ring when I heard the announcement asking for me to come to the office. _Why was I needed there_? I wondered. _Did my parents suddenly have urge to come to Kytenlia even though they hated the place? Nah._

"Miss Tohru, it seems you've been signed out of class for the rest of the afternoon. We will see you tomorrow," said the lady at the desk giving me the look of the century saying 'you lucky little...'

I gave her a questioning look and headed for the front door. _Who would sign me out? My mom? Or maybe Dad? Are they here? Oh, that would be wonderful!_

Kyou hoped she liked the surprise he had for her. Then he'd be able to ask her about her history. Maybe, just maybe...

"Kyou?" Tohru asked in a sickening sweet voice.

"Kyou? What are you doing here?"

"I took you out of school. I wanted to, uh, talk," he said happily.

"We can talk later. I need to go to class soon." The bell rang. "Now," I corrected.

He gave me the double blink as if to say 'But I did this for you. Aren't you happy?'

"Sorry but I have to get back to class. See ya around," I said waving him a good bye.

Two girls came out of the front door running at top speed. They were screaming something about DarkLove. DarkLove...Why does that sound familiar? I didn't have any time to think about it when I felt my arm being yanked off. Kyou had one arm in his hand dragging me towards his car. He shoved me into the passenger seat telling me to hurry and put on my seatbelt. He hopped in next to me and drove off. In the rearview mirror I could see the two girls standing dumbfounded on the curb of the street.

"Where would you like to eat?" he asked glancing from the road over to me.

I stared at him. You're asking me where I'd like to eat when I need to be in school right now. I'm so going to kill you!

I held my tongue. "I've already eaten," I squeaked trying to keep my voice from sounding angered, though inside I was aflame with anger at him. I needed to be in school.

He looked disappointed and sounded that way also, "Oh, then would you mind if I showed you something?"

I gave him a look that he didn't seem to notice. "Sure. Why not?" I almost added 'I've already arrived late at school. Why didn't I just not go to school?'

I stared out the window. We passed tree after tree after tree. Where were we going? I've never seen this place. He seems to like to take people to the strangest of places.

He stopped at the side of the road. "We're nearly there!" His eyes lit up like they had yesterday.

"What are we looking at?" I asked stepping out of the car. He had already gotten out and was on the passenger side. We where standing on the side of a highway looking at a forest.

"Something beautiful," he smiled at me and grabbed hold of my hand leading me into the dense forest.

_I'm going to have to make the walk longer,_ he thought_. It's not a good time to go looking. I need it to be darker... I've got it!_

When he'd stop running, we ended up finally taking a break next to a large spring.

I looked at him. "Hey, you know those girls back at the school? Why'd you run from them?"

He looked from the ground to me to the ground again_. I can't tell her,_ he thought. _Then she'd go ballistic._ I hate lying. "I thought they were going to hurt you. They ran at you like they had a fight to pick with you."

"Oh, But they were screaming something like 'DarkLove.' Who are they?"

"A famous band up here," he blurted out.

"Really? I've never heard of them. Though, they do sound just a tad bit familiar," I said putting a finger to my lip.

His eyes lit up again. They had a different light in them this time though.

_Good,_ he thought happily. _Then she won't know I'm the lead singer, thank you lord. _

"I have some of the songs in my car," he stated.

"Cool," I said taking a good look around just incase I needed to come back this way. "Where are we headed by the way?" I asked innocently.

"Somewhere…" He took my hand again. _It felt nice to be able to touch someone without hiding my feelings, _he thought giving me a caring look. _I wonder if she feels the same way or am I wasting my time? _

We took one more break before hiking our way up a mountain. More like a large hill, but he called it a mountain.

We got to the top. He started running in circles looking for something. "What is it, Kyou?"

"Hold on. I have to find it," he said straining his eyes to look into the distance.

Find what? Is this what he wanted to show me? I looked over the side of the mountain. I felt my stomach turn. We're up pretty high. Maybe I should get away from the edge. I glanced up. There was a valley over there. It had something in it.

"That's what I want to show you," he said. His body was fairly close to mine, but I wasn't trying to think about it. That turned out to be a chore in its self. "C'mon." He grabbed my hand again and we started off down the very large mountains hill.

It kept getting darker and darker. What's going on? It's getting late! I jerked my hand from his. "Where are we headed? We should've arrived at that hut in the valley hours ago! I need to be at work."

"We have to wait for the right time."

"Well you can. I'm going home," I turned on my heel and ran off.

_Dammit! Where'd she go? If she gets lost in here she could get kidnapped. We aren't the only ones in here! _

_Where am I? What was that? What was I thinking? I should've just followed. What reasons has he given me not to trust him? He's male...but...No butt's. I think we came from this way. Aurgh! Where am I? I should've stayed with Kyou_. _I'm so stupid!_ I walked into the valley. _There's the hut. Maybe he's there._ I looked upwards. _The moon's full. Thank the lord. Wow, it's beautiful. Is this what he wanted to show me?_ I arrived at the hut. I took a look inside but no one was there. _Where is he? Did he leave me? Oh, please no. _I felt the tears burn my eyes. _I'm scared. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _I fell to the floor. I hated being a lone. I'd been a lone for most of my life here on Kytenlia and now here I was again…

Alone.

_Crack._ I looked up.

_Where is she? She isn't at the mountain base or the two creaks we stopped at. Where could she be? My god, is she lost?_ "Tohru! I'm sorry. I should've asked," he shouted out into the distance. He felt his body slump down next to a tree.

_God, the first person I'm allowed to fall for in the longest time and she has to think horrible things. What does she think? _His head fell to his hands. The tears fell to his palms in gallons. _God, I should be looking for her. I can't. She's lost because I didn't think about her. I should've asked. I shouldn't have run when those school girls ran at me._

"Ahhh! Help!" Kyou's head jolted towards the sound. Tohru? She needs help! He leapt and rushed to the sounds of cries coming from the valley.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

"Kyou?" My voice cracked from my tears.

"Kyou who?" It's not Kyou! It sounded as if a female was speaking. What's going on? "So, what are you to Kyou? Are you some girl he's flirting with?" Is that a girl?

"N-No. I don't think I'm anything to him," I replied scared shitless.

"Lies!" Now the person sounded like a guy. Was there two people?

"I'm telling the truth. Please, who are you?" I asked into the dark.

"I'm the death of you," one of them said. They both sounded the same.

"Ahhh! Help!" I screamed. I hadn't ever been so terrified in my life.

"Go ahead and scream missy. No one can hear you. Kyou's already at his car and leaving," the person laughed.

"What-No!" The tears started coming again. _He's left. He's left and I'm going to die for knowing him._ "Why are you killing me?" I finally breathed through all of the tears.

"Don't act like you don't know. Everyone knows that Kyou's the lead singer of DarkLove."

The man showed himself, now. On his left was a woman who stood hands on hips_. Lead singer?_ I thought, _Great_. My life has just ended. I don't need this. "If you're going to kill me go ahead and do it!" I screamed. If men where all like this one and her rapists and Kyou who she thought had already left, she didn't want to live anyways.

Kyou came to the edge of the valley. There stood two figures and there was Tohru on the ground! _God! Who are they?_ _Should I rush at them? No, what if they attacked Tohru? I have to sneak up. _I got in hearing range to hear the two other people having a conversation with Tohru.

"Sorry darling. I plan to kill you slowly. I'll make you suffer like every other person." _Every other person? I thought. What other people?_

"How many have you killed?" I breathed. I wasn't the only one. They were serial killers, they had to be. My life couldn't, just couldn't, get any worse.

"More than I can count," the male one said happily. If it had not been for the full moon I wouldn't have known that he had an evil smirk. He really was going to kill me.

Kyou snuck up behind the shack. He guessed they hadn't noticed he was there, for neither of them made a move towards the shack. _Who's with her? I think I know that person, but where do I know him from?_

(Flash Back!)

"Hey you guys! We ready for practice?" Kyou called to everyone.

"We will be when you get your fan outta' here," called one of the band members.

Kyou looked around and saw a guy sitting at the door entrance. He was a black head with pale white features. "Hey you, you need to leave." The man got up slowly and left. _What a strange guy,_ he had thought to him self.

Later that night while we were performing, Kyou saw him again. He was in the front seat, he swore, staring straight at Kyou. It was creepy, but Kyou just ignored it.

After the concert we sat back stage waiting for the people with back stage passes to come. There wasn't that large of a group. Around twenty or so people and among them was that guy. God, he gave Kyou the creepy-crawlies.

He felt the familiar fist of Zeta hit his arm. His other hand was pointing out the guy. "Zeta, it's not nice to point," Kyou hissed in a whisper. "But look, It's that guy from this mornings practice," Zeta said still pointing out the guy. _Zeta, I already knew that! I have eyes! Argh, never mind,_ he thought to himself.

We talked to the fans for about ten to twenty minutes as we normally did. He stood in the back the whole entire time. Then he approached me as the guys where saying bye to everyone.

He got real close and grabbed hold of my hair that I'd taken from its pony tail. "Hello Kyou," he smirked. His breath smelled horrid. Kyou could see the eyeliner that helped him look even more like a Goth. "Having fun?" His closeness wasn't the only thing that freaked the daylights out of him. His eyes were red. Kyou couldn't tell if he was wearing contacts or if they where natural. "I've been longing to see you up close. You're even better right here. Do you have a girlfriend?" Kyou shook his head which was beginning to hurt from his fist full of hair. _What did it matter if I did?_ "Do you have any female stalkers?" Kyou shrugged. _How was I to know? I didn't pay much attention._ "Good, if you did I'd have to do something about them," the man said releasing my hair and walked away.

Zeta stood in the door way looking at me. "Are you Ok?"

"Yeah. Just a bit freaked out. I guess I know why I'm not gay," Kyou said giving a little smirk and heading to bed.

(Back to reality!)

_You've got to be joking? He's been following me all this time? Hold on...Would that be him? _

(Flash back to a couple of days ago.)

A few minutes after leaving the shower that morning, Kyou turned on the T.V. _I'll watch the news and see if anything interesting was going on. _

He flipped through a couple of channels of the news before deciding he had nothing to watch. He got up and went over to the phone deciding weather he should call Tohru, when the phone rang by its self.

Kyou picked up the receiver hoping that it was Tohru. "Hello?"

It was Zeta's voice that answered him. "Kyou, I, uh, need to talk to you… It's about Rin. She's been attacked," he said very solemnly.

"What?" Kyou shrieked into the phone. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She's in critical condition, and I was wondering if you could come and take Kisa to the park along with her little boyfriend, Hiro," he paused and then continued. "They don't need to be locked up here while their mother's in surgery. If you can't that's fine, but…"

"No, no. It's fine. I'd be happy too. Look, I'm sorry-"

"Unless you're the one who attacked her, don't worry about it. The doctor says she should be fine. That doesn't mean much, though."

"Yeah, I understand. I'll come and get them. Call me if anything happens, 'kay?"

"Yeah, I will."

Kyou hung up and grabbed his keys and a pair of pants. He had a long day a head of him.

(Flash Back to Reality)

"Damn it all!" he said coming from his hiding place as the man jumped towards Tohru. He tackled him to the ground, pinning him there, and getting ready to punch him when he was kicked from the side. He flew sideways, his breath knocked out of him.

"Kyou? Kyou, is that you?" I screeched. He never answered me, but I could tell he was still breathing. I rushed over to him as fast as I could. I fell to my knees not knowing what to do next. I looked over my shoulder to see the woman coming towards me. I got up and rushed at her as Kyou had a minute ago. We were at each other's throats tearing and scratching each other as much as we could. She got me on my back, but I pushed her by getting my feet underneath her. She pulled out a knife as we both caught our breaths. Right before the two of us went at it again, the man came up behind me and put his knife to my neck.

"Tohru!" Kyou screamed.

"Heh, I told you I'd get your lady friend, didn't I? Why didn't you take my warning, hmm?" the man laughed horribly loud. Then all went quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

The grass shined white in the moon light. The silence spread through the night. Everyone stood as statues as a strange feeling filled the air.

"Who's there?" called out the serial killer. "Show your selves."

The wind blew lightly touching each and every one of our faces.

There was a light feeling in my head as something started to talk to me, at least I think it was only me that it talked to.

"Who is in our forest?" It was a gentle, demanding voice. I didn't answer. I was too frightened to understand what was happening.

I didn't have to answer though. The knife that was placed at my neck began to shake up and down. And then it was gone. He just let go of me and fell to the ground with a loud _thump_.

I turned to see what was happening. I found a tall white horse behind me. It had a horn and the man with the knife had been skewered on that horn. There was a loud shriek behind us and what I saw was the woman on the end of another horse's horn. Kyou made his way over to me, checking me over.  
I pushed him away from me and asked in a hushed voice, "What are you doing? We have two things behind us that just killed those two people."

"Don't worry," he whispered back. "They won't hurt us. They asked me what we were doing here and I told them I was showing you something and we got attacked by those two people. They won't hurt us." He cupped my face in his hands and looked me directly in the eyes. "You are okay, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit shaky, that's all," I said raising my hand to be were he could see. They were shaking like a leaf on a windy day.

The buzzing started up again and I looked up to see more than thirty of those horse-like creatures standing around us.

_"Young one, are you alright?"_ It was a female voice this time.

"Yes," I said aloud, "I'm fine." Kyou looked at me oddly.

"I know. You just said you were," Kyou said looking at me worriedly.

"No," I said to him. "I'm talking to the horse people."

He smiled. "If you just think about what you're going to say, they can hear you."

"Oh…" I said.

_"I'm fine… Uh, thank you for saving us from…" _I thought to, hopefully, the female horse creature.

_"You don't have to thank us, young one. You bring us great honor by coming here. It is us who should be thanking you," _Her voice was light and yet it was deep, maybe soothing.

_"I, uh, don't understand… What do you mean?" _I asked taking a step towards the animals.

_"Never you mind, we'll talk about that in the morning. Come with us now so that we can give you a place to rest you heads. You must be exhausted," _said the creature. I looked into all of the faces of the horse-like creatures that stood in front of me. None of them seemed to be the ones who had been talking to me. I turned to face the one behind me. The horn of this one shone a deep red. This one stood much taller than the rest of them, at least that's what it seemed to be. The creature's coat was a silvery blue and her mane and tail were white. Its eyes glistened black. It almost seemed to smile at me. This was her, the one I had been talking to.

I reached out a hand to her nose, but pulled back scared of offending the great creature. She stepped forwards and put her nose beneath my hand.

"Welcome," she spoke. I blinked. She spoke? Wow, she actually talked as we did. She removed her nose from my hand and walked over to her own herd.

"We are the Guardians," She whinnied. "We have been a proud race and are ever prouder that this young Kyten boy and this young half-breed girl have joined us," she spoke to us. Then she spoke to her herd. "Treat them with great respect. They shall be with us until morning. Then they must return to their worlds." She looked at us.

_"Come," _she buzzed. Kyou led me by taking my hand and leading me towards her.

_"What is your name?" _I asked as I mounted her.

She seemed to look up at me and smiled again. _"Just call me Mother." _

We were taken to another large valley that held more of the Guardians. I had learned from the conversation between Kyou and Mother that the Kytens had been at war with this race while the Kytens were at war with the Demons. They would've lost both had it not been for Lunar Blade. Lunar Blade had been the one who made a peace treaty with the Guardians and then begged them for their help. The Guardians wouldn't have helped them if it hadn't been for the fact that Lunar Blade got the king, his servants, his royal council, and many others to bow down before the colony of the Guardians and their leader at that point in time and beg for their assistance. Lunar Blade had known that they would've lost their home land had it not been for the Guardians.

When the war was over, Lunar Blade asked what the Guardians wanted in return for their help.

"The Guardians just looked at her with such kindness," said Mother. "Lunar Blade tried and tried to get us to ask for something in return. Finally, my great, great, great grandfather said, "Dear, all we want is for someone like you come and visit us. We've never known such kindness from Kytens, and yet here is a half-breed who is willing to kill her self on our behalf. You owe us nothing, but we owe you our lives." Then he looked to the stars and blessed her to be Lunar Blade, Lady of the night and daughter of time."

We were shown kindness beyond compare. They treated us to some of the most delicious foods to ever be known. We bathed and dressed in white cloth that was softer than silk but just as light as a feather. Then Mother took us to her nest and told us we could sleep there tonight.

I lied there for some time before I realized that neither of us were asleep.

"Kyou?" I whispered. There was a bit of shuffling and he moved his arm once or twice before replying.

"Yeah?" his voice cracked. I looked up at him. He had moved his head so all I could see was his chin.

There was a long pause before I said anything again. "Thank you…"

"For?" his voice didn't crack this time.

"…not leaving." He looked down at me. His eyes were wet and his cheeks were dripping with tears. He had been scared shitless back there. Then it hit me, _he really does care… for me? _

_For me. _

He tried to laugh in between the tears. "Why would I leave you?" then he looked to the sky again. "You were the one that left me…"

"I…I know and I'm sorry. I was just thinking of my self and not of what you wanted. I don't normally do this kind of thing, ya know? I've missed work twice now, and I was really late for school and I've never done that before. I'm always at work. I don't even think I've taken a sick day. That's not the point… And then you come into my life and it's like… I'm shutting up now," I said turning over on to my other side so my back faced him.

He was quiet for a long time, a very long time. I thought he hadn't heard me, but then he broke the silence by speaking softly.

"I'm the lead singer of the band DarkLove," he paused again thinking over what he was going to say. "When I was younger, I use to date just anyone. I was a sex fiend. Most of my friends were too, until I met Zeta. He was liked by all of the girls… even the girls that liked me liked him. One day I got pretty made 'cause one of my favorites told me she wanted to try the new guy. I told her okay, but I hate the fact that she was going. I had made up my mind to go kick his ass. Well, I finally get him locked in a corner and I told him to stop taking my girls. He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I haven't been taking your girls. Everyone of them that has come up to me and asked me to date them or take them clubbing, I've told them 'No, I have a girl friend.'." I just stood there in amazement and he left with barely any scratches. The next day that girl walked up to me and asked me what time I wanted to see her that night. I told her to never even look at me again. I said that to the rest of them, too. Rumors started going around the school that I'd finally gotten a girl of my own. I didn't listen to any of them. One day Zeta passed me in the hall and instead of giving me a mean look, he just said good job and asked me to join him in the café not to far from the school. That's when we started talking about making a band.

"And then you came into my life. Yeah, I've missed practices, but not without a good purpose. And now I can't wait to skip practices… Don't ask me why I just told you this. I just kinda felt like it." He shifted again and I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I sucked in my breath. No one had touched me like this and yet it didn't feel odd. It felt… nice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**I am now reupdating it, sorry! Please read again... At least the last part of it!**

I woke up facing a still asleep Kyou. He looked sweet while he was sleeping. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and… My arms were around his waist! I unwound us from each other making sure that he didn't wake. My heart was beating faster than it should've been, I was sure of that one.

I sat up and looked at the sky. The sun was just starting to rise when I'd waken. _It has to be around five or six,_ I thought trying to figure the time of day. I looked around the valley that we had been taken to. It was lively at this point in time. I could just tell that Mother was far to our right.

_Well, _I thought,_ it looks as if I'll miss part or all of school again today. I might as well enjoy it as long as I can. _And with that thought, I tried to snuggle back up to Kyou. _My heart may have been beeting extremely fast,_ she thought to her self trying to make her self believe that this was okay, _but it's not like I didn't like him... touching me._

Then something started squirming within his T-shirt. I backed up a couple of inches and looked at the spot were I had felt the squirming. Nothing moved… I shook my head incredulously and again tried to snuggle up to him. I felt the squirming again. I backed up again to find that something were his stomach was, was moving.

"Kyou?" I asked. "Kyou," I said this time trying to wake him. I repeated myself more than once. Finally I just screamed his name right next to his ear and our heads collided.

"SHIT! What was that?" he cursed rubbing his head and looking around. Then he looked at me.

"What?" he asked rubbing his head where our heads had collided. He looked angry, but I just pointed at his stomach trying to get him to realize that something was in his shirt. He looked down to find his shirt squirming like it had before. He lifted his shirt up and a small ball of fuzz fell to the ground with a loud, "Youch!"

The thing looked up at us and yelled, "What'd ya have to go and do that for!? I was all nice and comfortable." It was a high pitched voice and it yelling at us just made it that much higher pitched.

Kyou just kind of laughed and said, "What were you doing in my shirt?"

"I told you!" it screamed. "I was comfortable. If I have to share my bed with you two, then I should at least get to pick were I sleep!"

"Your bed?" I looked at the giant birds like nest beneath us. "This is your bed?"

"Yes, and you two stole it. So I stole his shirt…" there was a loud neighing sound behind us. Mother stuck her head over my shoulder making me jump a little bit and nuzzled the little bundle.

"I see," she said, "that you've met my daughter, Faerie."

"Mom," Faerie whined, "They stole my bed and then woke me up before sun high."

Faerie was only about the size of my palm and was as white as a piece of paper. Her wings could barely be distinguished from her back. He mother picked her up by her neck being wary of her mane and moved her over to the grasses.

"Quit being a pest, Faerie. They are our guests. Be kind to them for we owe them something great," Mother said looking at her daughter than to me.

"Mother," Faerie sighed, "what about the meeting!"

"I'm getting to that. Go wash up and join me at the alter," she looked me and Kyou over and then said, "Would you like to join us at the alter?"

Kyou answered for us, "Yes, please."

"You will have to walk over to it," she motioned to a small rock in the middle of the field. "It is not our custom to carry travelers on our backs in our home." Kyou and I nodded agreement and she left at a canter towards the alter. Others began to join her in the jaunt there.

"This should be a real treat," Kyou said starting towards the alter.

"Why's that?" I asked catching up to him.

"It's said that they," he motioned towards the Guardians, "rarely let anyone see their meetings. They are private and sacred things. Some even think that the Guardians are who the Kytens originated from."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. It took about fifteen minutes to finally catch up to the Guardians. Mother along with Faerie stood near the edge of the group looking at us expectantly.

There was a faint buzzing in my head as Mother's smooth voice spoke, _"All of this will be in our language so I will translate as best as I can into yours." _

_"Who's that up at the alter?" _I asked pointing towards a grayish brown Guardian.

_"He is our leader," _she answered without looking at him. There was a long pause of silence and then the Guardian in front of us began stomping his hooves on the alter. The rest of the herd began to do the stomping also. _"This is the opening to every ceremony. We're waking up the past Lunar Blade spirits," _she thought to us. I felt a bit light when the leader stopped his stomping and so did the rest of the herd. Then he began making neighing sounds, flaring and unflaring his nostirils, shaking his head from left and right violently, and then he went silent.

Mother translated, _"Our people once were at war with the people we share this land with, the Kytens. Who saved us from our destruction? Who knew that we were only as strong as we had to be? Who knew that we were going to die out if she didn't stop this war? Who's child had been taken and we did nothing to help? Who helped this entire planet? Who, in the future, is prophicied to save us once again?" _The next words she said was a light whisper, _"Lunar Blade. She stoped the fighting when we were in the middle of a war. She knew. She knew that we only protected something that needed to be protected... She knew we were dying. We could've helped her, but we didn't. We could've saved her child, yet we didn't. Lunar Blade saved us... us all! She'll do it again, I have seen this! This time... This time we will be there for her! We are sending one of ourselves with the human-Kyten and the Kyten." _I think mine and Kyou's mouths both dropped six feet or more. _"They will keep an eye on the child of Mother and I, Faerie. Faerie, you will stay with them, look for Lunar Blade. Look hard, she will not be in the obvious of places. For all we know, she could be a reckless slut. Bring her luck, help her, keep her safe, call us when we are needed. We owe her spirit, her mind, and everything else that belongs to her ourselves. We must repay this debt! If we don't, we will become just as evil as the Deamon Lord himself." _There was a long pause before she finished translating, _"Leave this alter now, and let the love of Lunar Blade be with you all!" _The large grey brown Guardian jumped down from the alter and faced the herd. The herd began to turn around and faced the other end of the pasture. Mother let out a loud neigh and all of them began to gallop again rushing past Kyou and me and Faerie who sat smugly on Kyou's shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Before you read this chapter, please go over chapter nine again! I re-edited it... It will make a little bit more sense now, I hope. **

They got into the car happy as can be and road off into the sunset... or sunrise seeing as how it was still morning. That's how Kyou felt at least. That feeling wasn't to last long though.

Four days later, he was sitting on his couch bored as could be, switching through channels, looking at the clock every now and again, then to the phone, and then he'd repeat this pattern. He'd been doing this since eight this morning. Faerie, of course, had been watching this giggling to herself. She was seated not to far away in a very large dog bed. It sat in the corner right next to the door. She had fussed at the store that the one Kyou was getting her was too small. She needed more room to sleep than one of those Chiwawa beds. With that said and out of the way, she ended up getting the Labrador's bed size. Then she fussed about she was going to put. That took four hours. They switched the area about four times before finally deciding that she wanted it next to the front door which just so happened to be next to Kyou's bed.

Kyou, on the other hand, was feeling horribly misrable. Tohru hadn't called in about four days. Yes, he noramlly called her and all, but she'd called him once or twice when he had been working really hard one week before when he hadn't called or talked to her in any way. He would say e-mail, but she didn't have a computer and she was too stubborn to use his or they Library's. She said she could type just as well as she could write something on a piece of paper. He had laughed at her remark, then. Now he was wishing she's just write him something on a piece of paper saying she was okay and asking how he was and all.

"God," he grumbled, "I wish I knew what Tohru was up to! She hasn't called or tried to get a hold of me or even knocked randomly and run off before I could answer the door..." he sighed. He could get up off his butt and go say hi to her, but he'd been waiting for a call from Zeta about his wife. She was pregnant and Zeta was extactic. The only thing about her being pregnant was that she was a pain in the ass sometimes. Zeta would call Kyou so thay Zeta could have someone to talk to other than his wife, not that he hated her... She was just a little hard to deal with at the moment.

There was a loud snort followed by a lot of giggles as Faerie finally broke out and quit hidding her laughter. "You look," she breathed inbetween bursts of giggles, "like a love sick baboon with a three day old beard!" She was giggling so hard that she was on her back and barely breathing.

He got up and went to the bathroom which wasn't too far away from where Faerie was. He started to shave his beard, "Well, I'm sorry if I love her... I just don't know if she 'loves' me back."

There was a long silence before the little Guardian said something. "So, you want to talk to her that badly, huh?"

He shaved the last of his beard off. "Yes... It's kind of pathetic, but at the same time, it's not like I can do anything about it."

"Ooooooh," she giggled, "I'm sure there is."

He stuck his outside of the door to the bathroom and looked at her. "And that would be?"

"Finish getting dressed and go talk to her."

"I'm waiting on Zeta to call..."

"Would you shut up! I can talk to Zeta for a little bit. He won't die. Now, would to get dressed and go see..." Faerie looked up at the door that had a little window up top. She stood up and flapped her wings a couple of times and was up at the window in no time. "Or you might just want to go half naked down the hall, 'cause she just passed your door and is headed for the elevator."

Kyou threw down the towl that he'd been whiping his face with and rushed to the dresser that stood between his bed and Faerie's. He picked the first shirt that just happened to be on top. It was a navy blue with nothing on it. He roughly shoved his head and arms through the holes and rushed out the door leaving it ajar just a bit. Faerie walked over to the door, looked out, and then shut it with a nice little smirk of satisfaction on her face.

Tohru was standing at the end of the hall waiting on the elevator to come back up so she could use it.

"Tohru?" She turned around at the sound of her name and a familar voice.

"Kyou?" she smiled as she saw him about crash into the wall as she stepped out of the way so she wouldn't be hit. He straightened himself out as he leaned against the wall trying to regain his composure. Though he knew he'd already lost that. "Wow, I haven't seen you in... a little while."

"Four days to be exact," he said.

"Yeah, I've been kind of busy. Work's been really hard. A lot of guys being drunk and guys at the same time with a little mixture of hormones. Not a good mixture at all," she said showing him a couple of scratch marks on her arms from her shooing the guys out of the bar that she worked at. "Then at school we're having kind of end of the year meet the parents and teachers night. We're having to get together some things for the parents. I've been writting a story and a script and a whole bunch of other things."

"Wow, sounds like you've been busy. Any prizes for the stuff that you do?" he asked taking a closer look at her arm knowing how close he was getting to her. He ran his fingers over her bruses and cuts. Nothing deep.. good.

"At school? Yes, acctually. We can win some monney if we write the script that will be used for the next school play. I've been working really hard on it." She smiled happily as he let go of her arm. He moved closer to get what he'd been wanting for the longest of times, but the ding on the elevator popped and she was gone. "If you want to come," she called between closing doors, "it's at seven tommarow night. I'd..." and the doors closed.

She whispered the rest to herself, "like you to come." She sighed. It had been a long hard week. She was glad to have the entire elevator to herself. She could think a little bit whitout distraction. She'd missed Kyou this week. She hadn't even had time to call him last night. She'd taken a shower, picked up the phone at midnight knowing he'd still be awake and fell straight to sleep as she dialed the first three nubmers of his phone nubmer. Then him running after her like that was... surprisingly wonderful. Though she did regret mentioning the fights at the bar. She could tell by the way that he checked out her arm that he disaproved of that. But he also knew that she wasn't one to change her ways easily and didn't regret threatening her life to keep others from hurting eachother. It was just her and he knew that.

What got her the most was that he had tried to kiss her... "It was his first atempt," she stared blankly at the doors as they opened and people began to fill the elevator as she walked out and headed to school late as always.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11!!!**

**Yes, I know it's taken a little while to get this up... I hope you reread chapter 9 just to make sure that I haven't changed any info. that you didn't read once before. **

**Ummm... Please tell me what you think and what you think I could improve on. 8) Thanks!**

Tohru stood off to the side making sure no noise could be heard by the audience on or off stage. Not only would the noise disrupt the scene going on onstage, but it would also cause her to fail some students in her class. She would sit there off stage and be amazed at what the actors could do on stage. She could remember how she'd once done that... but then, she'd remember what had happened years before after her performance on stage. Not ever will she go on stage. Never ever again. What made the idea worst was that she'd fainted in front of Kyou for that exact reason. Well, not the exact reason, but she'd thought it'd been that reason.

Her body had been violated and she couldn't stand that fact. She would much rather be the unknown person off stage then be the wonderful actress, or for her-singer, on stage. Tohru knew she shouldn't have been thinking about this at this time. Her production was on and she needed to mark every mistake, every flaw, every perfect detail that went into producing and making this play come to life. If she couldn't be on the stage, then she'd be as close as she could get to being there without being there.

The audience cheered like maniacs as the actors took their bows. She was glad they had liked it. As she walked from the exiting door of the rear of the stage, she was met by non other than Kyou in his white shirt and navy jeans.

"Kyou? What are you doing here, already?" she asked for she had said seven, and it was only six thirty.

"I saw the play... Why didn't you tell me about it?" he asked, taking her free hand into his as a gesture of affection and hurt.

"Well, I haven't had time to tell you, and I wasn't sure you'd want to see a play... I didn't know if you liked that kind of stuff, or not," she said knowing that of course he'd like it. It was what he did for a living. He preformed.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to one of the doors to the school she knew all too well. "Does it matter that I like it or not? It was produced by you... Tohru, I'm really hurt you didn't tell me."

There was a slight silence before Tohru knudged him and said, "You didn't answer my question, though.. How on Earth or Kytenlia did you know when to come to see my play?"

"You have friends, and friends know you a bit better than I do, sometimes." At that very instant Lional walked into view and Tohru knew exactly what had happend.

"Lional!" Tohru called. Lional looked her way, but he wasn't looking at her, he was smiling happily at Kyou. Tohru made her way to him, leaving the comfort of Kyou's arms to go smack Lional upon the head.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked in a teasing manner.

"What do you think it was for? Why did you tell Kyou that I had a play tonight at six?" She was steaming. She really hadn't wanted Kyou to see that... The story of the play had been based on her past, and her past wasn't for Kyou to see or know about.

"I thought he'd like it... I mean, you are his girlfriend and all. Why shouldn't he see... Hold on, you are his girlfriend, right?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes," Kyou said wrapping his arm around Tohru to more or less mark his territory, "she's my girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend." Tohru blushed and pushed his arm from her shoulder and began making her way to one of her classes. This was about the only time they'd been in public with each other. Most of their dates consisted of nature hikes or walks or something of that sort. Not that she minded those of course, she didn't like the idea of other people finding out they were together... Lional knew, but he had to beat it out of her when she came to school one day with a smile on her face. Plus, she'd been on time. Something had to have been up if something like that happened.

As Tohru walked away expecting Kyou to follow which he atempted to do, Lional looked Kyou sternly in the face and said, "If you hurt her, you'll be in trouble, understood?"

Kyou blinked and then smiled. "Jealous much?"

"No, I mean it. She hasn't had the best of beginings, but if you can make her ending better, then you are the luckiest man alive. She... She needs someone to understand her. If you don't do that-"

"Kyou?" Tohru called from around the corner. "Kyou? Where are you?" Tohru called again.

"Comming," he said looking a bit confused as Lional left and Tohru rounded the corner finding him. She'd been searching everywhere.

"Kyou? Why didn't you follow me? You scared me half to death... What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh!" he chuckled, "I couldn't find you! I was sitting here talking to Lional and you suddenly... Now, where on Earth did you go?"

"Oh, I was just giving my grades to the teacher. She needed 'em for tommarow. Grades are exported tommarow," she said smiling. He guessed she'd gotten to fail someone that she would've loved to fail.

"Well, can I meet your teachers? I'd love to meet all the people you complain about."

Tohru looked around and blushed. She really hoped no one had heard that. "Okay," she whispered, "but don't say that in front of them, please! I beg you." His laugh was deep and complementing to how he looked.

"Now, why would I say anything, hmm?" Tohru smacked him for saying that, but he caught her hand and took it in his. It was cold, unusual for her. She was normally fairly warm. She tried to take her hand away, for some people had noticed, but he wasn't about to let her go. He'd missed her so over the course of the week, that he could stand her cold hand to touch her. She finally gave up and led him to her favorite class, Theatre.

Over the course of the next hour, they chatted with a few of her teachers and dodged others. Finally at the last teacher that she was willing to talk to, the anouncements came on and called for her to go to the office. Someone wanted to talk to her. As she left Kyou to talk with the teacher, she had a quizical look on her face. Kyou took no notice of it. He'd remember being called down to the office for odd reasons.

Kyou was enjoying talking to this teacher of Tohru's when Lional came in panting his head off. "Kyou! Tohru! She's in trouble!"

"What?!" They rushed down the hall, Lional in the lead. "What happened? She faint again?" He hadn't realize how large this school was untill he was rushing down the stair cases.

"Faint! Not her... She's been kidnapped!"

"What the- What do you mean?"

"You didn't hear the shriek?"

"No! I was talking with her teacher..."

"Well.. There she is!" Lional pointed out. She was being shoved into a large black sadan. She wasn't putting up a fight either. As Lional and Kyou tried to leave the building, a man stepped in their way. He was an older gentleman, broad shouldered, and stern looking.

"Get out of the way, old man!" They both screamed, but he didn't move.

"Leave her and go back to what you were doing before," the man said camly.

"Don't you tell me to get the fuck out of the way!" Kyou yelled throwing a punch at the older man. The older man dodged it expertly as if he'd been expecting it. Lional tried his best to get around the man, hoping that Kyou had distracted the man, but no such luck. Kyou was suddenly on the ground. The side of his face bursting with pain.

"I told you to forget it," the man said once again. "She's in good hands." They heard the car back up, the engine rev up, and then the lights disapeared into the distance and all Kyou and Lional could do was sit there and watch.


End file.
